


My Human

by SAValentine



Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral Main Character, Other, Will add tags as they come up, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Companion piece to "The Seal". Snippets of scenes from the boys' POVs of events that happen throughout the game.Most can be read stand-alone.
Relationships: Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Set at some point after ['Deflections'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53555881) in The Seal }  
> { Mammon/MC. Can be standalone. }

I, The Great Mammon, was not sneaking into the Human's room. I was definitely not afraid to see them after they'd kissed me so suddenly. I was just super busy, of course. I'm the Avatar of Greed! The Second Oldest of the Seven Rulers of Hell! I had things to do! There was no reason I needed to see them! But they'd texted me while I'd been gone. Nothing even that big, either. Just a sticker. One of the cute ones. Clearly the human was missing me. So I'd come to see them when I could get some free time. It just happened to be when they were asleep.

And I wasn't going to be rude.

I called out their name, meaning to see if they were awake. And heard nothing save for the soft sound of breathing in response. I definitely didn't feel a surge of affection for them at that sound. That would be most undemonlike. So would be making any noise and waking them up at this point. Especially as I found them curled up in their blankets, hair spread out wildly, hugging a pillow that-- That I'd given them. Or. Well. Brought in from my room for when I slept in here. In exchange for one that smelt like them that was currently laying in my bed.

I called their name again, and only a soft sigh responded this time. They're just a dumb, weak, stupid human. Not even aware that I'm here, stroking their hair out of their face. Of course they'd want to kiss me! Showing some gratitude for how much I do for them! They'd have been eaten a long time ago if I hadn't been keeping watch over them! And that thought did not terrify me because I am the great Mammon and one of the strongest demons in all of Devildom and why would I be worried about one stupid human getting hurt?

Especially when they muttered my name in their sleep, smiling a little bit and was that... Did they say 'cute'?

I should wake them up just for that! I'm not cute! I'm cool and sexy and-- Frozen completely still in hopes that I didn't wake them. Especially since I wasn't using my human guise right now and them waking up would mean finding me standing above them in my true demon form, probably looking like a thing of their nightmares. They'd only seen this form from my brothers when they'd gotten angry and gone to attack them. And that was not a connection I wanted to have form in their head.

I was their first. The one supposed to protect them from all the other demons.

And they’d even texted me 'love you’! And said they’d meant it when I asked!

And kissed me! The Great Mammon! I knew they hadn't kissed any of my brothers because those jerks would've immediately rubbed it in my face.

They'd kissed me and I'd had them in my arms, all of their attention and affection and love focused entirely on me! Their lips had felt so soft against mine, their skin smooth under my hands, their body warm. And it had all been for me!

But Lucifer had spooked them. Stupid Lucifer. Always getting in the way. They'd jumped away from me and looked so panicked and afraid of getting caught that I knew they'd felt my need for them. For more of them. They weren't used to demons. They'd come down here without knowing we were real! Of course they'd panic at a reminder of how powerful I was.

That was why I had avoided them for a bit. For their sake, of course. It wasn't like I was scared that that panic had been about not wanting Lucifer to look down on them. Or that I was scared they considered it a mistake and I'd read all of it wrong. Of course not. I wasn't afraid of what one little human thought!

They mumbled my name again, hugging the pillow in their arms closer to themself. I sighed in pleasure, the noise coming out almost like a chirp -- one that I'd have to make sure not to do in front of them -- and decided that maybe I could stay here tonight.

To keep them safe, of course. Asmo's been sniffing around lately and he would definitely wake them up and try something pervy!

And crawling under the blanket behind them, wrapping my arms around their waist and draping a wing over them was definitely just to keep them warm. It would be **such** a drag to have to take care of a sick human, after all. They'd be coughing and sniffling and asking someone to make them soup or whatever it was humans did when they were sick. And not muttering quietly in their sleep while hugging my pillow. Or sighing when I kissed their hair. Or snuggling deeper into my arms with cute little noises.

No. My human needed to stay safe and healthy and right here where it was just the two of us.


	2. My Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this one ties into 'The Seal' a bit more directly, being set nearly immediately after '[On Sorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53700406)', but I tried to leave it vague enough! }

It was a few hours after the humans left. My raid was over. And it was just me. I hadn't needed to kick them out, the raid hadn't even been that hard. But watching the two of them interacting... How freely Solomon touched my human... And they were okay with it! Okay, so they'd made a point to look over at me a couple times, I think to make sure it was okay. But I know they wouldn't let me touch them so casually. I'd seen how they'd shuddered when I did! The pendant Solomon had put on them had shown my true form and-- They probably still remembered when I went to attack them after the TSL quiz. So of course the reminder would scare them.

I sank lower into my tub, my tail flicking with annoyance. This wasn't going to get me anywhere. I was starting to think my human was stupider than Mammon. They certainly didn't seem to even notice his crush, and he was being so annoyingly obvious about it, clinging to them all the time and taking most of their attention away. It was nearly impossible to even get my human alone very often.

Just before Solomon had come, they'd been on top of me, asking me what I wanted-- Like they didn't know what I'd meant! When they'd taken a selfie with Mammon, they'd kissed him on the cheek! But with me-- With me they'd done a normal one. They'd called me cute though. I could feel my face burning at that thought and I glanced over at the beanbag they'd brought into my room. They'd said they wanted to hang out without crowding me since I didn't really have a bed or couch to sit on. And hadn't even blamed me for not having stuff set up for people to come over often.

I reached out to touch it, maybe pull it closer to the tub and... Wait, that was their D.D.D., wasn't it? I know they'd tossed it unto the beanbag when Solomon had arrived, but I thought they'd taken it with them. It was just barely out of arm's reach, so I used my tail to grab it. They were probably downstairs, I could go and give it to them... I shouldn't look through their messages, see if they'd said anything about me to anyone. It didn't matter that they didn't have a lock screen, so that just swiping on the screen revealed all their settings. Or that they had missed messages from Asmo-- Served him right. Him and Mammon always acted like our human was only theirs, trying to monopolize on their time at any chance they could -- He should know what it felt like to be ignored for a bit.

Maybe I should just open the message so that Asmo saw it on read and-- There was a knock at the door and I jumped, dropping their D.D.D. into the tub with me, and it didn't help to hear who it was, either. "Hey Levs, I think I left my phone in there, I'm coming in, okay?"

"Yea, let me just--" I had to grab the phone and lock it before they came in! They'd get mad about it if they found out I'd been snooping on their phone! Luckily, I'd locked the door and-- The doorknob was turning when I realized I hadn't locked it since I'd been playing when they left. And I was halfway out of my tub, just barely able to toss their D.D.D. back to where I'd found it, when they walked in, shutting the door behind them with a small smile.

"You could've waited!" I told them and they shrugged, walking back over and plopping onto the beanbag next to me.

"Sorry. And thanks for letting me do all that in here. I'm friends with Solomon, but I don't entirely--" My human paused, glancing at their D.D.D. frowning. Had they noticed that I'd been playing with it before they came in? Were they gonna get mad about that? Shit they'd been talking and I'd missed some of that. "--wanted someone I could trust there in case the stuff in there was questionable."

Wait. Did they just say that-- "You trust me?" 

They looked up at me like I was Mammon, frowning. Like 'how could you be so stupid?'. They moved to lean over the edge of the tub again, being once again so very close that it just wasn't fair that they didn't even realize-- "Of course. You were my first friend down here."

And they smiled at me! My human! My Henry to The Third Lord! It was a smile just for me, too! They were leaning down and they pressed a kiss to my hair before I even realized what they were doing and I let out a startled hiss. I tried to protest at it, calling it a normie tactic, but they didn't even seem to mind and I envied how comfortable they felt doing stuff like that. Even if they didn't mean anything more than friendship with it. They grinned at me, running their fingers through my hair and it took effort not to lean into the touch.

And _maybe_ I gave up trying to resist after a little bit.


End file.
